


Bottoms Up

by Kaonator, Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Spanking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/pseuds/Kaonator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya gives Shin a special birthday present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Shinya!
> 
> Yes, this is just smut for the sake of smut. We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we did writing it! <3

“You really are a pervert, you know that?” Shinya called from his bathroom, not taking his eyes off his reflection in the mirror. Toshiya had given him the outfit as a birthday gift, and he really did like it, but his lover had been adamant in him changing into it right then. That alone told him that this was more for the other man than anything else, but.. That was fine by him. It wasn't like he wasn’t going to get something out of this too, right? Though.. He did have a bit of a surprise for Toshiya. He knew he was going to be wearing the short black skirt, and the matching, form-fitting top, but the bassist had no idea what he was wearing underneath it, and he doubted he was expecting the netted thigh highs and garter belt. Shinya did a little twirl, watching as the skirt flipped up to reveal a pair of lacy black panties, and he grinned a little to himself, unable to keep himself from shuddering a little in anticipation. After quickly fluffing his hair to give it a bit of a disheveled appearance, he turned off the light and strode out into the living room where Toshiya had been patiently waiting for him.

"I might be, but you know you love it!" Toshiya had yelled back when he heard Shinya call it from the bathroom. This might have been the best birthday present he had ever given his lover, thinking of how amazing he was going to look. He liked his boyfriend manly, but every once in a while, Shinya would dress up like the olden days and it drove him absolutely crazy with want. He looked up when he heard the other come out of the bathroom, glancing eagerly behind him as he twisted in his spot on the couch. His eyes widened as he took in the sight that was his Shinya. He had given the other a skirt and a top to put on, just for some fun times, but the drummer had managed to complete the look with the fish nets. The skirt moved with every step Shinya took towards him and he could see the straps of what he assumed was a garter belt attached to the thigh highs. "Holy shit, are we sure it's not -my- birthday?" He whispered. "Come here..." It was soft spoken, but in a commanding tone nonetheless and he patted his knees.

Shinya’s lips curled into a small smile, tongue darting out briefly to wet them as he heard the tone the other man used. “I was actually thinking the same thing when I was changing,” he teased, walking around the couch and wasting no time in perching himself on Toshiya’s lap, facing him and effectively straddling him. “You haven’t even seen the best part,” he murmured, his expression becoming somewhat sly as he moved his hands to grab the taller man’s larger ones. He absolutely adored turning the bassist into a horny, practically slobbering mess, and he already knew that was exactly what he was going to end up being as he moved those hands behind him, lifting himself just slightly so his lover’s fingers came in contact with the backs of his thighs. Watching his expression carefully, he guided his hands upward, letting them slide under the skirt and only letting go when he felt the other’s fingertips brush against the rough lace of his panties.

Toshiya couldn't help letting out a soft groan as he felt the rougher texture of the lace panties underneath his fingertips and gave both cheeks a rough squeeze, pulling Shinya further onto his lap. He looked the other deep in his eyes and smirked. "You're so naughty, Shin..." He started, his breath already coming out more shallow than normal, his hands still on the other's ass, fingertips sliding under the textured panties every once in a while. "Every year you get older, you get naughtier..." His lips were close to Shinya's, breath ghosting over the plump petals before he pressed them firmly together, taking the other's full bottom lip in between his own, softly sucking and nipping it.

A soft, barely audible moan slipped from Shinya’s throat as his lips were captured into that kiss, one of his hands lifting to tangle in the thick, dark strands of Toshiya’s hair. His hips shoved back just slightly, pressing his ass more firmly into his lover’s hands. Tilting his head to the side, Shinya let his tongue slip out, licking gently at the other’s upper lip and deepening the kiss for a few moments before pulling back, breathless. “Do I?” He purred. “Then maybe..” He lifted his body, shifting a little and promptly laying across the taller man’s lap. “You should do something about it?” He looked up at the other over his shoulder, cheeks gaining the barest hint of a blush as he pressed his growing arousal to his lover’s denim clad thigh.

A huge, almost lecherous grin split on Toshiya's face and he immediately brought his hand to stroke that perfect ass perched on his lap. Moving up the skirt slowly, he revealed the panty-clad cheeks, biting his bottom lip at the sight displayed in front of him. "Maybe I should..." he started, feeling his own cock growing hard inside his jeans. His lover always knew how to surprise him. "After all, what's a birthday without a good birthday spanking?" His finger slipped beneath the garter running over his ass, pulling the elastic band up and letting it snap back against that perfectly round, smooth ass.

The action brought a gasp from Shinya’s lips, teeth pressing lightly into his bottom lip and bracing himself for the sting of Toshiya’s palm against his bared skin. When it never came, he looked back over his shoulder once again as he wiggled impatiently in his spot. “What are you waiting for?” He licked at his lips temptingly, staring up at his lover. “Do it. Spank me.” He was nowhere near comfortable speaking like this, and his cheeks were still a bit red, but.. The atmosphere that settled over then, as well as the look on Toshiya’s face, were enough to keep him from being too embarrassed. 

Toshiya tisked at Shinya's command and smiled, "So impatient..." he teasingly said. He unclasped the garters, not wanting to get something in between his hand and that perfect round ass. His hand rubbed over the soft skin for a few seconds, before lifting it and bringing it down hard against the pale, milky skin. The slap echoed through the living room and Toshiya gave a soft groan. His other hand had tangled itself in Shinya's hair, holding him at the base of his neck. He raised his arm again, "Count with me..." he husked and he brought his hand down again fast, wanting Shinya to really feel it, but not hurt him too bad.

The sting on his bare flesh tore a moan from his throat, the hand in his hair keeping Shinya from doing anything but wiggling around helplessly in his spot. “Hahh.. Two,” he managed to get out, obeying the other’s command and counting each time that strong hand came down again his skin. In the back of his mind he was questioning his decision; Was Toshiya really going to spank him thirty-eight times? Oh, he was going to be so sore.. But at the same time.. Another loud noise of pleasure left him, and he lifted his hips up a little, raising his ass higher in the air to give his lover easier access. Long fingers curled into the couch cushion, gripping hard as he whimpered. His cheeks were flushed, arousal already leaking inside the panties he wore, and he wanted desperately to turn his head, to look at Toshiya’s expression as he spanked him, but the hand still gripping his hair prevented him from doing so.

Toshiya kept up his rhythm, his hand slapping against Shinya's reddening backside, rubbing the probably sore skin every few slaps, feeling the heat radiating from it. "How many are we at? You're getting a spank for every year we've known each other." He groaned. He had wanted to spank him thirty-eight times, but decided against it. He was way too riled up to continue that long and he felt it might be a bit excessive anyway. He worried on his lips and started pushing his hips forward, trying to relief some of the pressure inside his jeans by simply moving, but it wasn't helping. The way Shinya cried out with each slap and the way his hard dick pressed against his thigh had him groaning. He finally let the other's head go, wanting to look his lover in the eyes as he delivered the last leg of the spanking. His hand stroked the hair from Shinya's face almost lovingly while he continued marring his beautiful ass.

Shinya was slowly being driven to madness by the lust and need that was surging through his body, each moan that left his lips displaying that openly. His cock was forced to grind against the other’s leg with each slap, and as soon as his hair was released he was once again turning his head. “Fifteen.. S-sixteen..” Each number was higher pitched than the last, and he licked his lips as he stared up at Toshiya. “Hurry, I.. Seventeen.. Nn, I need you in me.” The words were a whine that he just couldn’t hold in, and he moved one of his hands down, quickly finding the bulge in the taller man’s jeans and giving it a squeeze. “Eighteen..” And as the final slap came in contact with his skin, he all but called the last number, his urgency shining brightly in his eyes.

"Nineteen.." Toshiya said with a loud groan. The hand gripping his clothed length distracted him and for a few seconds he moved his hips against Shinya's hand, getting lost in the friction. Then he snapped out of it and looked at his lover, his face a vision of pure lust. His hand rubbed absentmindedly over the abused backside he had just been spanking and he bit his lip. Without warning, he pushed Shinya off his lap and onto the floor, "Get on your hands and knees for me... Ass in the air..." he growled, quickly undoing his jeans and, together with his boxer briefs, pushed them down far enough so that his cock jutted out, head glistening with pre-cum. He got onto the floor on his knees, watching his lover with a glint of uninhibited lust, while one hand was rooting between the couch cushions behind him, trying to find the bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier.

Toshiya’s tone had Shinya shuddering in anticipation, and he bit down on his lip as he did what the other asked of him, unclasping the front of his garters and sliding the black panties down his thigh, as well as taking it upon himself to remove his shirt. He left the panties pooled around his knees and let his forearms rest against the floor, ass in the air just as he’d been instructed. Spreading his legs apart as far as he could manage, Shinya turned his head to look over his shoulder, licking at his lips as he took in the sight of his lover’s now bare arousal. “Mm.. Hurry up,” he whined impatiently, waving his ass in the air temptingly and showing that he was not in the mood to wait any longer than he had to. Unable to help himself, one of his hands moved between his thighs, slender fingers curling around the base of his cock. A loud, breathy moan slipped from him as he pumped himself a few times, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had pooled in his groin.

Toshiya's gaze roved hungrily over his lover, seeing the hand move in between his spread legs nearly had him groaning. His fingers clasped over the bottle of lube and he quickly poured some in his hand, slicking up his own length with a loud gasp. His other hand ran slippery over Shinya's bare ass, stroking at the redness he created and it drove him crazy. He wanted the other now. Needed him immediately, and without thinking he leaned forwards, his tongue coming out and pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to the other's tight opening, slicking his tongue over the pucker noisily. He groaned at the feeling of the muscle fluttering beneath his ministrations and started to lap and prod eagerly at Shinya's opening, trying to slowly stretch him with his tongue alone.

Fully expecting to feel slick fingers slide into him, Shinya let out a loud, surprised mewl when he got that hot tongue instead. The lewd sounds and the sensation of that smooth muscle prodding at him had his spine bowing, pressing his ass back urgently against his lover’s face. “Nn, Toshiya.. Fuck!” He moaned, the expletive tumbling from his lips without a second thought. One hand curled into the carpet, gripping it as well as he could, and he had no choice but to move his other hand away from his length, knowing too much stimulation too soon would have him spilling all over the floor before the taller man even slid inside of him. The feeling of that tongue was completely new, and it was driving him absolutely mad with lust. “Mm.. P-please, I.. I need..” He was babbling and moaning incoherently, but there was no way he could stop himself. It just felt –too- good.

Toshiya grinned at the squirming and begging drummer in front of him, his own lust coursing through him at the way Shinya was reacting to everything he was doing. He continued to press his tongue in further, only retreating when his still slick fingers moved up to prod at the other's opening, licking the ring of muscle as he slowly pressed his index finger in, finding it slid in with ease, but nonetheless groaning at the tightness that enveloped him almost eagerly. "Tell me what you need..." he said, voice nearly a groan, squeezing his length with his free hand, trying to keep himself from just plunging into that tight heat, but quickly releasing it again before he'd get distracted. He kept up the licks and sucks at Shinya's opening and pressed in a second finger, "Hnng... Fuck, you taste so goood!"

Every single thing Toshiya did, every word he uttered was making it more and more difficult for Shinya to think straight, and he was helpless to do anything but whimper almost pathetically. “I need.. You inside me,” he panted, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the carpeted floor. “To be.. Mm~ Filled with your cock.. To have you fuck me, so deep.. So hard.. So –good-!” His hips were moving along with the other’s fingers and tongue, trying to get as much of those delicious touches as he could, but honestly he wasn’t sure how much he could take. “Make me scream your name so loud.. Everyone will hear it. Make me come all over the floor.. Squeeze around you and.. Ahhh.. Force you to fill me with your cum..” He was unsure if his lover could even understand half of what he was saying, each word a breathy mewl that oozed with the sheer need he was feeling. “Toshiya.. –Please!- I need it so bad..”

There was no way Toshiya could hold back any longer. Shinya's words, as incoherent as they were had him nearly coming on the spot, and after making sure his lover was relaxed and slick enough, he slowly retracted his fingers, pressing a last few sloppy kisses against his entrance. He moved behind the drummer and pushed his jeans down to mid thigh. He used one hand to guide his cock to press at Shinya's opening, the other slid forward over the other's backside all the way up to his neck. His fingers tangled into his hair and pulled Shinya's head backwards, “Remember that you begged for this..." he said, voice trailing off into a groan as he slowly pushed his way inside, using his grip in Shinya's hair to steady himself, until his groin was pressed flush against Shinya's ass. "Fuck...you're so tight." his breath hitched and it took everything to not start pounding relentlessly.

The grip on his hair alone was enough to draw a high pitched whine from Shinya's throat, but having his lover push into him turned the sound into something thick and desperate. The angle of his neck was awkward and unnatural, but it gave him a sense of helplessness that had his arousal twitching eagerly between his thighs, and he was loving every second of it. “Nn.. You’re so big,” he countered breathlessly, very much feeling the sheer size difference between the fingers that had been inside of him, and the throbbing cock that was now filling him so completely. Shinya’s hips shifted slightly as he tried to urge his body to relax, but after a few moments he was simply too riled up to care anymore. “Move,” he demanded quietly, a slight strain in his voice. “F-fuck me into the floor, Toshiya.” He wet his lips, trying his hardest to move his head just a little so he could get a glimpse of the man behind him, but to no avail.

Shinya's words triggered an almost feral growl in Toshiya and he bit his lip as he slowly pulled almost all the way out, feeling those tight muscles slide around his slicked up cock. He waited a few seconds, loving the sounds and labored breathing coming from his lover and pushed back in, moving his head forwards, lips pressed almost against the other's ear as he started a rough, yet slow rhythm. "Good... I want you to take all of me like the good little whore you are..." He growled, lips sucking on Shinya's earlobe.

“Nn, yessss,” Shinya mewled, biting hard on his lip and trying to spread his knees even further apart, though it was difficult with his panties still wrapped around his legs. “Give it to me,” he pleaded, the tone of his voice showing he was absolutely loving the way he was being spoken to. “I want to feel every.. Mm~ Every last inch of you.. Fucking me so good~” Honestly he wasn't sure where this side of him was coming from, but Toshiya seemed to be bringing something out of him that he never knew existed. One of his hands uncurled from its grip in the carpet in favor of slipping down to his chest, whimpering as he found and roughly pinched one of his nipples.

Toshiya groaned and used his grip on Shinya's hair to turn his head sideways, pressing his lips sloppily against the other's, tongue immediately coming out to taste at those plump petals. He had no idea what had came over the other, but he loved every second of it. The dirty talk did it for him and he wasn't even ashamed to admit it. It seemed that it was arousing his lover as well and if he weren't completely lost in his own pleasure he would've mentally kicked himself for not trying this sooner. His other hand had been holding onto the other's hip, but his grip had tightened severely over the last few minutes, his nails now digging into the skin as he sped up his rhythm, sliding deep into Shinya's willing ass with every precise thrust.

The bite of those nails against his flesh was only faintly registered in the back of Shinya’s mind, the pleasure rippling up his spine overshadowing it. The hand on his chest slid to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as he dipped his back in an attempt to press his ass even further against his lover’s pounding hips. The drummer was moaning desperately into Toshiya’s mouth, not caring that the kiss was messy enough to let saliva drip lightly down his chin. His tongue was desperately lapping at the taller man’s, slipping into his mouth briefly before coaxing the other’s into his own. After a moment though, he was whining into the lip lock. “Harder~” He barely recognized his own voice, the need in his tone nearly palpable.

Pulling back from the kiss, Toshiya took one look at Shinya, his face wet with saliva, eyes lusted over so completely and he groaned. Shinya looked and sounded so incredibly hot, he had trouble reigning himself in. He sat up again, one hand still gripping the other's hip with a vice, the other stroking over the heated and still red flesh of Shinya's ass while he started pounding into the other without abandon. "Oh god!" Toshiya groaned each time he pushed his cock deep into the other's tight channel. "I want to feel you come all over our fucking carpet..." the words came out breathless, focusing more on the fast paced rhythm he had set than the words that had come jumbling from his lips. His hand had moved from the other's ass, moving the neglected skirt higher up and pressing down at Shinya's lower back, holding him effectively in place as the sound of skin against skin filled the air around them.

Hearing the way his lover groaned and panted behind him, knowing that he was doing this to him, was a high in and of itself, and Shinya moaned loudly in an attempt to encourage him even more. “Yesssss,” he whimpered, wanting nothing more to do what the taller man asked of him. Though... “Touch me,” he breathed, swallowing hard and trying to concentrate enough so that he could speak. “I… Want you to feel me pulse in your hand.. Want you to tug every last bit of cum from my body... Oh god, please Toshiya!” He was whimpering, body beginning to shake and tremble as he felt himself slowly approaching his breaking point. The hand that had been on his chest moved around his own body, grabbing at the hand on his lower back and guiding it to his throbbing, neglected cock. The instant those calloused digits touched the sensitive flesh he groaned and his hips jerked forward and back, eyes practically rolling into his head as that movement had Toshiya’s length slamming into his prostate with a mewl so loud it bordered on a scream.

Toshiya let Shinya lead his hand to his hard, weeping cock and held on tightly, moving his hand over it slowly, completely in opposition to the rough and hard thrusts he kept up. His thumb stroked the head of his cock every few pumps of his hand, feeling it pulse slightly each time and he growled. "God, I need to feel you fucking come... I ... fuck... Shin!" he cried out, bending forward to press sloppy kisses and bites up Shinya's spine, growling slightly when he encountered the skirt again, but ignoring it all the same- At least his arm made sure it wasn’t in the way while stroking him. "I'm going to fill you up 'till you're so fucking full, you're gonna spill over" It came out as a murmured groan, keeping his thrusts angled, trying to draw more pleasured screams from his lover.

The contrast between the rough, fast thrusts into him and the hand that was almost languidly stroking his cock had Shinya’s body quickly and steadily spiraling out of control, and he was helpless to do anything but vocalize his ecstasy. Toshiya’s words, his lips on his back, all of it had any rationality completely fleeing him, and each exhalation brought with it another of those near-screams, raising in pitch until he was practically screeching. “Yes, yesss..” Was all he could say, all but writhing beneath the other’s expert touches and clawing at the floor before one perfectly timed rub of Toshiya’s thumb over his dripping slit and the simultaneous thrust of his lover’s hard cock against his prostate had him shattering. He screamed the bassist’s name, knowing all of his neighbors could hear them and not caring as his arousal pulsed and throbbed in the other’s hand, every muscle in his body tightening as he came in hot, thick spurts.

The way Shinya's cock started to twitch and pulsate in his hand and those muscles clamping down around his own cock, put Toshiya exactly where he needed to be as he roughly thrust in a few more times, "Oh god! I'm filling you! Can you feel it?" he cried out as his own release hit him with force, his whole body going rigid as he came harder than he had in a very long time, hips snapping forward a bit with every spurt of his cum coating the inside of Shinya's tight and still twitching walls. He felt Shinya's release coat his hand as he kept up the slow stroke on his cock, only slowing when he knew the other didn't have any more to give. When the intensity of his climax started to subside, he let his body fall forward again, head resting on Shinya's back as he tried to regain his breath, still panting loudly.

Shinya had whimpered a little in affirmation as Toshiya spilled his seed so deep within him, his body trembling a little still even as the larger man collapsed against his back. The unexpected weight had his upper body falling to the floor, a soft whine leaving his throat as he felt his chest land in his own cum that had shot across the carpet, but he made no attempt to move. Instead he lay there, breathing still harsh and his ass still in the air, eyes closed as he tried to calm down his body. He was too content to move, too content to make his lover pull out of him, and he stayed silent for a few moments, cheek pressed to the floor. “I fucking love you,” he finally breathed with feeling, full lips curling into a small, satisfied smile.

Toshiya chuckled and brought his hand up to stroke his lover's hair gently, his fingers running through the slightly messy strands. "Well... I love fucking you," he said with a huge grin. Realizing he was probably squishing Shinya, he moved slowly off and out of him, pulling him into his arms on the floor. With a soft smile he nuzzled his nose against Shinya's cheek, taking in that heavenly scent that was his lover, before lifting his head, gazing in those big brown eyes, "I love you too. Happy birthday."


End file.
